


It'll Be Okay

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Dean is a dad, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, daddy!dean, daughter!Winchester, sort of, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's daughter and he finds out you cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags and if any of those things might trigger you please don't read this.

Based off of [this](http://twsupernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/148192838140/jagk-bakarat) imagine. 

 

As soon as the Impala got parked into the garage you grabbed your bag and high tailed into your room.

You and your dad, Dean Winchester, and your Uncle had been away from the bunker on a hunt for about a week and it was killing you. You couldn’t do what you so very much  _ needed _ to do with your dad constantly being around.

As soon you made your way to your room you shut and locked the door and sank next to your bed. You pulled out the old shoe box you kept under your bed and pulled out one of the razors you kept in it.

You rolled up the sleeve of your flannel shirt and quickly made five shallow cuts into your forearm and one, two, three deep ones. Then you did the same to your other arm.

You leaned back against your bed, your head rolling back, your arms falling at your sides.

_ This _ had been what you needed. You needed to feel the release that you got from cutting. It made you feel like you were making up for all the things you had messed up, failed at. Like it would make up for all the times you had disappointed the people that you had loved. Like it made up for when you caused your mom to die.

“Y/N, can I come in?” you heard your dad from the other side of your door.

You knew you wanted to say something, but your mind became surprisingly sluggish. You shifted your eyes to look at your arms. You giggled. You seemed to have lost  _ a lot _ of blood.

“Y/N, open this door!” your dad said forcefully, seeming to be running low on patience.

You stayed silent.

“Y/N! If you don’t open this goddamned door, so help me God, I will know it down!” he said, angry with some worry dripping into his voice.

_ Oh, don’t worry about me, Dad. I’ll be okay,  _ you thought to yourself. You were going to be just fine.

Soon you felt more than saw your bedroom door get kicked in and your dad come rushing in.

“Oh, Y/N,” he said, his voice filled with anguish and he looked at your arms.

“...S’ok,” you struggled out.

“No it’s okay, baby. It’s not okay at all. Now let’s get you cleaned up. Sammy! Get your ass in here!” he said as he picked you up and carried you to your bathroom.

Your eyes started drifting close as he sat you down on the toilet, after putting the lid down.

“I need you to stay awake, Y/N, okay?”

You nodded softly, still struggling to keep your eyes open. But soon it was to much of a struggle. You couldn’t fight the darkness that was trying to consume you. So you let it.

You woke to see the patterns of your ceiling. It must’ve all been just a bad dream. No way would you have been so reckless and let your dad find out.

You turned your head to the side to see your dad sleeping in a chair he must’ve brought to your room. Why though?

“Daddy,” you said softly. He woke with a start.

He scanned his eyes across the room before landing you. “Oh, thank god,” he breathed out.

“What happened?” you said confused.

“You don’t remember?”

“No,” you said, you said your curiosity peaking.

“You hurt yourself, Y/N. Really badly. I had to call Cas to heal you because there was nothing I could do because you had already lost so much blood,” he choked.

You blanched. It hadn’t been a dream. It was all real.

“Why did you do that Y/N? Why didn’t you just come to me? I know that this wasn’t the first time. I saw the other scars. So just tell me, why did you feel like you had to hurt yourself?” he said, tears running down his face, your own welling up in your eyes.

“I had to. It made me feel like I could make up for everything I messed up. As a form of penance,” you said, tears coming down you face, creating tiny rivers along your skin.

“For what things you messed up?”

“Mom,” you said, gasping in as much as you could.

He immediately scooted into your bed beside and held you as sobs racked through your body.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Y/N, everything will be okay. I promise,” he said into your ear.

“How… can… you… know that?” you said between gasps.

“Because I’m gonna be here at every turn to make sure that it is. I’ll be here for when you feel like you have no other choice to hurt yourself you have someone to talk to. And on the rare occasion that I can’t be here for you, you have your Uncle Sammy and Cas, and so many other people here for you. Who love you, no matter what. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’m here, sweetheart. It’ll be okay. I promise.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Please tell me what you thought of it, what I could work on, etc, etc. Thanks!


End file.
